powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monitoring Earth
Monitoring Earth is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Wild Force, continuing the Animus/Kite arc. Synopsis As Kite begins to regain his memories as Animus, Mandilok convinces Kite that humans are no good, and unleashes Monitor Org on them. Just as the Rangers defeat the Org, Kite reveals himself as Animus. He determines that humans do not deserve the Wild Zords' help, and takes them all away. Plot In the Nexus, Mandilok rewatches their recent battle against the Rangers... namely, the part where Kite managed to release the Wild Zords from Lion Tamer Org's control. Mandilok declares that he knew Kite would be trouble, but if he's that powerful then he wants the boy working for the Orgs. On the Animarium, the Rangers find Kite watching Max's old TV (which, according to the Princess, he has been doing for hours). Going over, they find Kite is watching a news report on a recent oil spill which has destroyed a coastline, the latest in a number of environmental disasters to hit recently, Taylor asks Kite if anything seems familiar, but Kite instead questions why humans are constantly polluting and damaging the Earth. Cole explains that humans don't mean to pollute to Earth, but that's the price that comes with progress. Kite refuses to accept this, asking why the Power Rangers are protecting a planet that humans are slowly destroying anyway. Taylor snaps at Kite, telling him kids shouldn't talk like he is, but Kite tells her that this is an important matter before running off. Alyssa scolds Taylor for her outburst, and the Rangers leave to find him. Taylor stays behind in case Kite returns, feeling guilty. Despite searching everywhere Kite may have gone, the Rangers find no trace of the boy and grow more worried. Taylor waits on the Animarium, anxiously reassuring herself that Kite will return any second. Kite, meanwhile, walks around seeing first hand the environmental damage done to the Earth through pollution, growing even angrier about how indifferent humans seem to be towards their planet before he is confronted by Mandilok, Jindrax and Toxica. Cole and Alyssa end up discussing the situation with Merrick at the pool house, and Merrick notes that when Kite broke the spell over the Wild Zords he felt a familiar wind in the air, but doesn't understand how or why. The Orgs take Kite to a landfill, showing Kite the extent of human pollution in the world. Mandilok tells the boy that all the humans do is leave waste, and if it wasn't for pollution the Orgs would never have existed in the first place. As Toxica explains to Jindrax Mandilok's plan, an Org spirit rises from the waste and inhabits a monitor, becoming Monitor Org. Mandilok tells Kite that everything he is seeing is the fault of the humans alone. Across Turtle Cove , Monitor Org inhabits screens causing people in front of them to be sucked inside which includes emptying a sports stadium by capturing people through the jumbo screen. The Rangers are quickly sent there, but arrive to find nothing. Suddenly they spot people in the monitor trapped and calling for help and up in the stands they see the Orgs and Kite. Assuming Kite is being held against his will, they tell him to get away but he refuses. Kite tells the Rangers that they're meant to be Guardians of the Earth but are allowing humans to hurt the planet anyway. Taylor decides that Kite needs to be removed even if its against his will and makes a leap for him, but Monitor Org intercepts and takes her outside the stadium and starts to overwhelm her with his powers. Finally the others arrive but are followed by Mandilok, Kite and the Duke Orgs. Cole implores Kite to return, but Monitor Org instead blasts them. The Rangers take cover by a car, which Monitor Org also blasts. The Rangers are sent flying, and so is the car which barrels along the ground towards Kite and the Orgs. As Mandilok, Toxica and Jindrax cower, Kite stops it with a single hand and throws it back towards the Rangers. Monitor Org attacks yet again, but this time Merrick retaliates with the Lunar Cue in Sniper Mode. Cole then double-teams him with the Lion Blaster, before they then form the Jungle Sword and slash him with Merrick using the Lunar Cue in Break Mode. The combined hits finally take him down, which releases all the trapped people from their virtual prisons. Mandilok orders Toxica to make Monitor Org grow, which she does. The Rangers (sans Merrick) summon their main Wild Zords and form the Wild Force Megazord. Mandilok notes to Kite that the Rangers are now forcing the Wild Zords to fight on their behalf. Merrick arrives and tries to make Kite realize he's being manipulated, and Jindrax and Toxica try to keep him at bay. Merrick fights past them and reaches Kite, however the boy shrugs Merrick off which sends him flying. The Wild Force Megazord fights Monitor Org but is easily outmatched, and Monitor Org adds to his strength by multiplying himself. The many copies blast the Wild Force Megazord, and the Rangers retaliate by firing the Soul Cannon which shoots through the duplicates and scores a direct hit on Monitor Org and manages to destroy him. However, from the explosion a robotic bug emerges and attaches itself to the Wild Force Megazord. Mandilok tells Kite he intends to take complete control of the Megazord as the bug allows him to remote control it. He then presses a button on his control, causing the Wild Force Megazord to violently jerk around which ejects the Rangers. As the Rangers land on the ground, the Megazord is also thrown over. Mandilok then encourages Kite to show the Rangers who he is really is... Kite starts to rise into the air, witnessed by the Rangers (with Merrick more certain than ever that he used to know the boy). Suddenly Kite transforms into five lights which then form into the Black Lion, Condor, Saw Shark, Buffalo and Jaguar Zords which then immediately combine into Animus... revealing that Kite was the ancient Megazord all along. As Mandilok celebrates having Animus and the Wild Force Megazord working for the Orgs, the Rangers are stunned that all this time they've been living with Kite they never had a clue who he really was. Mandilok tells Animus it is time to take revenge on the humans, however Animus tells Mandilok he does not work for the Orgs... but will not fight for humans either. He declares that the Wild Zords are protectors of the planet and fight against those which harm Earth like the Orgs, and it is clear now that the humans do not deserve their help. Mandilok decides that if Animus won't help him then he'll have to be destroyed, and controls the Wild Force Megazord to attack Animus. However Animus has no trouble against the Megazord and shoots off the robotic bug with an Animarium Arrow. The Megazord is released from Mandilok's control, and collapses. The Orgs decide to retreat to escape Animus. The Rangers hear Animus state that he made a mistake trusting humans with the Wild Zords, since they're destroying the Earth themselves through their constant polluting and as the Rangers have done nothing to stop it they no longer deserve to have the Wild Zords fight on their behalf. Animus then takes on his Kite form, and tells the Rangers that all their Zords are going to be taken away as punishment for the mess the humans have made. Taylor asks how they're supposed to fight the Orgs without their Zords, but Kite states that is not the Wild Zord's problem anymore. Kite then disappears back into Animus, and a beam of light then emerges from the sky which takes away Animus and the Wild Force Megazord. As the Rangers consider their failure to protect the Earth properly, Princess Shayla sees the Wild Zords all disappear from the Animarium. As they vanish one-by-one, she grows steadily weaker before collapsing into a deep sleep... one from which she may never wake up. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup As Jindrax (voice) *Ryan Goldstein as Kite *Charles Gideon Davis as Animus (voice) *J.D. Hall as Willie (uncredited) *Barbara Goodson/Ezra Weisz as Mandilok (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Monitor Org (voice) *Dave Mallow as Narrator (Uncredited) *Rebecca Forstadt as Newscaster (Uncredited) *Julie Murphy as Female Employee *Nikita Hopkins as Soccer Boy #1 Notes *When Mandilok told Toxica to make Monitor Org grow, she said "Make my monster grow!". This is a quote from Rita Repulsa. Errors * The Giraffe, Wolf, Alligator, Hammerhead, Rhino, Armadillo and Falcon were not shown leaving the Animarium. * Some of the Rangers are seen with their weapons after they were hurled to the truck, despite not wielding them a second earlier. * In the shot right before Animus shoots the bug off the Megazord, the bug isn't seen on the Megazord. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode